House Lachenhof
Overview Description House Lachenhof is an influential houe inside of Port Vittar. They are generally associated on being on the friendliest terms with traders and industrialists, having been a major supporter of the transition of space travel and space industry. They have been rumored to be involved with more of the 'shady' sides of things, but nobody has found any evidence to suggest such being true. Part of their historied tradition is to have all house members have a jester or joker mask made for them, corresponding to their particular's family sigil. The pattern on the face is uniform throughout each family, but the emotions and design of the mask itself is personal. Bloodline The bloodline for the main heir to the throne is of Lachenhof blood. all others are allowed to keep their last names, but will ammend Von Lachenhof to the end of it. Those who are not of the androgian race can be 'made members' of the house, but are not in the line for the patriarchy. They have a very small presence on Port Vittar as most of their house has moved to space. They keep their hands in just about everything they can. Each of the mainline members of the house has a scarvir, it's a k9 like entity, usually covered in armor plates grown from the creature, which are covered in hair or dread like strands. They start out at one foot long and can grow up to the size of a midsize car. Patriarch Each patriarch has to make their own Courtship for the group. it can be outsourced, but they need to provide the new courtship as the previous one becomes the prior Patriarch's tomb. Patriarchs otherwise are the main diplomat for the house and hold most responsibilities to keeping the house in order. Current Patriarch Hilde Lachenhof Von Lachenhof Sigil The sigil takes the form of a Jester's Mask, the main lachenhof bloodline has the right side of the mask covered in gold diamonds. Other families inside of lachenhof are to have a pattern on the left side of the mask with a color of thier choosing. These are put on any ship captained by them, due to cultural heritage. If thew ship isn't large enough to put the full mask on, it's usually a white flag mirroring the pattern on it. Known Members Players Hilde Lachenhof (patriarch) NPC's Internal Edicts * Respect thy elders and superiors * The house is only dealing with legitimate business, don't drag your business into our business * Have your brothers and sisters backs, we're a family here. * We're a family, no secrets from eachother, but stuff is on a need to know basis if it's from your superiors * Have your Mask on you at all times * Respect others and don't start fights, if someone picks a fight with you, make sure to finish it. * Your hound will never outgrow the hounds of those above you * When the patriarch dies, recover their body and hound at all costs. Their court ship becomes their tomb. The next Patriarch needs to create their own court ship. * You will pay everyone in the house for their time, as they will pay you. Time is money.